With You
by tkari
Summary: Yaoi. Ren finds Horo SO annoying yet feels that without that annoyance his life wouldnt be as.. interesting. When Ren is about 2 tell Horo about his feelings an evil spirit takes over him and says that if the others dont do as he says he will hurt Ren.
1. Yet Another Thursday

A/N: Hiya peeps, yet another HoroxRen here, but this one also has HaoxYoh too lol. I hope you like it, by the way, I know 'with you' is kinda a crappy title, but you'll find out why it's called that later.

Full Summery: Yaoi. Ren finds Horo SO annoying yet feels that without that annoyance his life wouldnt be as.. interesting. When Ren is about 2 tell Horo about his feelings an evil spirit takes over him and says that if the others dont do as he says he will hurt Ren. But after a while it is clear that this spirit is out for more than just mere blackmail and torture…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:)

With You 

Chapter One: Yet Another Thursday

"Come back here!"

"Never!- AGGHH! Let go!"

"Why wont you die!"

"Because it's nearly dinner time! Now let go!"

"Oh, and that's an excuse is it?"

"Yup,"

"Just die like a mam!"

"…'Mam'..?"

"Augh, I meant to say _man!_" Ren growled at his mistake as the Ainu collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter after being released from the choke hold Ren had previously had him in, who now regretted giving in to the ice shaman's pleas.

"Hey, guys! Dinner!" Yoh called up to the previously play-fighting shaman.

"Yahoo!" Yelled Horo, making his way to the stairs only to be pushed down them by a certain purple haired shaman.

"Watch your step!" Called Ren as he casually walked down the stairs, making his way to the living room.

"Baka," mumbled Horo as Ren walked past him, untangling himself from the heap he was in.

The Ainu grinned as he saw his chance and leapt forward, grabbing Ren's legs.

"Gotchya!"

Ren jumped as he felt his legs being pulled and cried out as he toppled forward falling flat on his face.

Since he was facing the carpet Horo didn't notice the Tao turning red with anger as he scampered over him, laughing like a maniac as he made his way to the kitchen.

"…Horo… is just… like a big child… I cant... hurt children…" Ren told himself, trying to calm himself down.

_There'd better be milk in that room, _he thought, knowing that the cool liquid would probably help him keep himself from murdering the stupid Ainu.

"Ren! Are ya hungry or not?" Came Yoh's voice, "coz if ya want I can re-heat it later."

Ren considered this for a moment, thinking that if he ate later he wouldn't have to put up with Horo for at least ten minutes while he was in there, but his mind flickered back to the last time he had wanted to eat later to avoid having lunch with Horo, and when Yoh had asked where Ren was the stupid Ainu had told him that Ren had skipped because of period pains.

"I'm coming!" Called Ren, grumbling and getting up as he brushed himself down.

Ren entered the room to see Yoh and Horo sitting at the table. Anna, Manta, Ryu and Jun had all gone on a trip to France when Jun had the sudden urge to treat everyone, yet Anna had decided that the boys should stay home and train.

Of course, Ren could have gone, _no one_ told Tao Ren what to do, but France wasn't exactly a 'must-go-see' place for Ren, besides, he was much happier training.

Ren growled as he saw Horo-Horo staring at him with a huge grin on his face.

Ren knew he had done something. It was a Thursday, Horo _always_ did something on a Thursday.

Ren looked at his cushion that he was going to sit on, picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

No gum, no water, no whoopee cushion, nope, it was safe.

Next Ren went on to inspect his food, making sure that it was _actually_ what he though it was and not some really spicy dish, he also made sure that there was no chilly sauce or living creatures crawling around in it.

"Hmm," Ren looked back over to the Ainu.

He was still grinning. Ren hadn't found what was wrong yet.

Ren had to go through this procedure every Thursday, since for some reason it was the only day of the week that Horo would attack Ren's food or the area around him.

Ren looked around again.

Everything looked normal.

Yoh was happily eating his rice dish, making sure not a grain was dropped onto the carpet.

Ren could never ask Yoh what was wrong, since he knew all to well that he wouldn't tell him. It wasn't because he was on Horo's side or anything, but he knew that Horo had made him promise not to tell.

"What the fuck have you done!" Ren started to get stressed as Horo simply smiled and said 'why, whatever do you mean, Ren?'

Ren began to twitch and was about to leave when he saw what was in front of Horo.

His milk.

Horo's grin grew wider as Ren cautiously eyed all six small cartons of milk, each of them having already been opened.

"…What have you done to them..?" Ren asked, on the edge of beating Horo until he confessed.

"Nothing," Horo smiled, "I just opened them for you."

"All six?"

"Well, you're a growing boy aren't you?"

"…"

"Look," Horo grabbed a carton, "I'll prove I haven't done anything to them."

Ren watched as Horo drank the milk and eyed him as he finished, "see? Perfectly safe. No poison. No strange substance. No bugs. And it's not out of date either, check if you want."

Ren did so as the Ainu laughed, "relax Ren, its not as if drinking milks gonna kill ya."

"Go on Ren, drink it, be a _mam_!"

"…Mam…?" Asked Yoh, starting to pay more attention to the two's arguing.

"Oh, didn't I tell you-" Horo's laugh was cut short as the empty milk carton connected with his head after being thrown at full force.

"Not another word, Horokeu Usui. Not one."

"Aww. So, you drank the milk?" Horo sat up as he rubbed his head, looking down at the empty milk carton next to him.

"…Yes…" Ren said, yet Horo was sure that Ren was hiding a grin, but didn't let that stop him bursting out in laughter.

"So, what was wrong with it?" Questioned Ren, starting to eat his rice.

"I..I…" Horo could hardly speak as he rolled around on the floor. "…I licked... the rim…"

"…You WHAT!" Ren demanded, putting his index finger to the bottles and feeling the dampness of Horo's spit.

"Eeeww!" He heard Yoh comment as he shuddered.

Ren now understood why he had opened all six cartons, it was because now there was no more like left in the house unless he went out and got some, all of it was covered in spit.

"Haha-" Horo's laughing was again cut short as he looked upon the table to see five cartons, "Huh?" He asked, "Ren, didn't you drink one?"

"No," Ren smiled triumphantly, "that carton I threw was yours."

"So- AGGHH!" Horo screamed in pain as Ren rugby tackled him and resumed their earlier fighting, only this time Ren didn't release him from any of the choke holds he got him in.

"Well, just another regular Thursday," was all Yoh could say as he turned on some music to cover up Horo's screams, "ain't life lovely?"

A/N: So, like the first chappie:) Hope you do, lol. Sorry, but updates may be slow since I'm banned from the laptop.. kinda. Anywayz, R&R PLEASE:)


	2. Brotherly Love

A/N: Heya peeps! T'is I! The all mighty authoress! Who thinks Tammy's (Nirah's) stories rock yet denies the fact she's obsessed with them:) So, how've ya been peeps? Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with another one of my fanfic's… which I haven't uodated in months… I'm CRAP at updating! XP. Anywho, time to reply to a few reviews! Lol.

MeeLee – thanks for being meh first reviewer on this fic! (gives you a cookie) ENJOY:) Yah, I liked the period bit too, poor Ren, lolz. I really like making peeps piss other peeps off, t'is the highlight of my life! XP.

Sleepy Vampire Neko – new here, huh? Yeah.. I was new here once.. XP. You'll love it here, ya get to meet great people, oh, and I HIGHLY recoment Nirah's storied since they just… make you want to cry… and leave you swearing at the main bad guy for hours ':) (DAMN U GUSTAV! DIIEEE!) Blaha.. yeah.. I'm a lil crazy. But thanks for reviewing mah fic, it means a lot. :)

Jen-Tao07 - ..Hey Jen… not much I wanna say to you.. you're not worth my time.. XP. Lol, not really, thank you for reviewing ma fic, I'm glad.. and ..one day.. in the years to come.. I WILL review yours! Yeah, they are good pairing's lol, but im STILL a HaoxRen fan, so blah! Lol. I KNEW that saliva thing would get to you! Lol, you're the one who inspired me for that bit. XP. ..Oh, and don't get pissed again will you! ..Although it was kinda fun sitting on you! XP.

And now.. the moment you've all been waiting for.. THE FIC! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE! XP.

With You 

Chapter Two: Brotherly Love

"I'm home!" Called a familiar voice as a figure entered the room.

"You know, you shouldn't call like that, what if Anna was back? If she knew you were staying here you _know_ she'd beat the hell out of you, and me too for that matter." Yoh scolded the older boy.

"Sorry, honey-bun."

"Hao," Yoh complained as his brother playfully tugged at his hair, commenting on how he thought Yoh should grow it longer so that it was like his.

"What? We're twins aren't we?" Was Hao's excuse as he planted kiss on Yoh's cheek.

"True, but don't you know how confusing it would be if we looked _exactly_ alike?"

"Of course," smiled the pyro mischievously, "I wouldn't want you to grow it long if it didn't have a purpose now, would I?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I am _not_ walking around looking like _Rapunzel_."

"Aww, come on! Its not _that_ long!" Hao stopped as he noticed the silence in the house, "…Ok, what's happened this time?"

"You don't want to know," Yoh sighed, switching off the T.V that he had previously been watching.

"Believe me, I do," Hao's mischievous grin failed to die, "it's a Thursday, what'd the Ainu do to piss the Tao off this time? Details, my dear brother, details."

Yoh sighed and lifted himself from the floor as he moved into the kitchen, his twin brother following closely behind prancing around trying to get him to tell him what was going on.

"Yoh, _pleeaassee!_"

"No," Yoh's voice was stern, "the last time I told you what was going on you wouldn't let Ren hear the end of it."

"Well how was I supposed to know that asking Ren if he had bad periods very often would upset the poor basterd even more?"

"Common sense?" Yoh took a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some juice.

"Common what?" Smirked Hao as he saw some milk on the table, "how come the milks all open?"

"Huh?" Yoh turned around just in time to see his brother take a swig of the milk that had been left out on the table since Yoh had forgotten to put them in the bin.

"What?" Asked the ancient pyro as his younger half started to snigger.

"The…the milk…" Yoh giggled, putting his hand over his mouth to try and stop the steadily escaping laughter.

"Hm?" Hao looked at the milk carton that was in his hand, and now half empty, "what about it? Tastes no different."

"Horo… he licked the rim!" Yoh burst into laughter as Hao instinctively dropped the carton, letting the white substance flow freely onto the kitchen floor.

"Sick basterd!" He yelled, but then his slight anger and disgust was replaced by a cunning smirk, "Yoh," he said, walking up to his younger brother, "you know, if I have his saliva in my mouth – which I didn't even _want_ there that sick little baka – and I _don't_ have yours which I _do_ want, that really isn't fair, is it?"

"Suppose not," Yoh smiled and kissed his brother on the lips, making sure that it was only tormenting and not forceful as his brother had probably wanted.

"Yoh?" Hao looked into his twin's chocolate brown eyes, "you're not going off me, are you?"

Yoh couldn't help himself, when Hao asked what was wrong as he had turned red in the face Yoh burst out laughing.

Hao had _never_ said anything like that to Yoh before, and Yoh found it highly amusing since he now had something to hold over his older brother, knowing that he wouldn't want the others to know about 'that little moment'.

"_Yoohh_!" Hao complained as his sibling walked into the room with his orange juice, still having his mild fit of laughter.

Hao pouted for a second, grinned, when decided it would be fun to rugby tackle his other half.

"Oomph!" Was the only sound Yoh could make as he was tackled to the floor, his juice spilling all over him and the carpet.

"So, now that I have your attention," Hao grinned as he pinned Yoh to the floor, his long hair dangling like a curtain to the side of his brothers face. "Care to answer my question, and tell me where the others are?"

"I love you," Yoh smiled sweetly, "and Ren stormed out to buy some more milk and has been gone for hours, and I _think_ Horo ran off after him."

"You know" Hao said, observing his brothers loving smile, "that smile is probably the _only thing_ in this world that could kill me."

"Well if we're talking about what could kill you, I'll gladly take a shot at it."

Yoh and Hao both turned around as the accented voice reached them.

"Aloha!" Grinned Hao as the Tao's eye twitched slightly, Hao _loved_ saying that to Ren, he knew full well that it pissed him off.

"Horo!" Ren demanded the presence of the blue-haired shaman as he came scurrying in on command.

"Yes?"

Horo looked out of breath and had probably had to try and outrun an enraged Ren since if he _had_ followed him; Ren surely would have found out and chased him.

"What have we learned today?"

"…That your freakishly fast...?"

Ren had but to press the tip of his kwan-dao to the boys back to get the correct answer out of him.

"Not to mess with the milk!" Horo answered in a hurry, desperate to get away from Ren's weapon.

"Good boy," Ren smirked at having had the upper hand and lowered is weapon, walking up to his room without another word.

"Hey, Horo, what happened?" Yoh motioned towards a cut on the ice shamans right arm, the blood starting to seep through the torn clothing.

"Aww its nothing," Horo assured him, "I just rolled over when Ren tried to tackle me and just managed to roll onto his kwan dao, is all."

"…He left his kwan dao on the floor..?" Hao questioned, thinking how it wasn't like Ren to do something like that.

"Neah," Horo did a hand motion that said 'don't be silly', "I managed to kick it out of his hand when he approached me."

Horo looked down on the two and finally noticed the positions they were in, "speaking of floor, there's other places, like, you know, a _room."_

He made a face of mock disgust as Hao smirked and kissed Yoh lightly on the cheek before climbing off him and pouncing onto the couch.

"Sorry," Yoh apologised, "and it's not what you think."

"It's ok dudes, like I said before, I'm cool with it, as long as, you know, you don't wake the house up at 1AM with noises and what not."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yoh apologised again, smiling sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, besides, it was only once, plus once Ren made it clear that he wasn't happy about it everything calmed down." Horo laughed at the memory and sat on a chair opposite the couch, putting his feet up and making himself comfortable.

"Yes, well, who _wouldn't _keep quiet after hearing fierce banging on the door and the words '_why don't you get a fucking hotel if you're gonna make that kinda noise you basterd's'_ and what not yelled repeatedly at you along with a bunch of Chinese?"

Hao laughed at the memory and at the fact that Yoh had been _extremely_ quiet afterwards, also the fact that Hao had purposely been louder afterwards just to piss Ren off even more that night made him giggle slightly.

"Yeah, well, Ren _can_ get a bit out of hand sometimes, that dude needs anger management or something!" Horo laughed, "by the way, what's with the milk in the kitchen and the juice all over the place?"

"Oh, crap!" Yoh cursed as he got up and walked into the kitchen to clear up the mess that his brother had made, "Hao!" He called through,

"Hm?" Hao opened one eye had he had previously been trying to sleep, no doubt tired from the previous nights activities.

"Since I'm cleaning this up, you can clean up the juice."

"Aww! But I don't like playing maid!" Complained Yoh's brother in a girlish tone.

"Hao, you're not going off me, are you?-"

"Ok, so where's that cloth again?" Hao sweat dropped and walked hurriedly into the kitchen to both find a cloth and speak with his brother.

Horo smiled and strained his ears to try and hear the hushed voices coming from the kitchen, yet couldn't make out a single word.

_Ren sure was pissed off today, _he thought, cringing slightly as he cut began to sting a little, _I hope he's ok._

Horo couldn't help but feel exhausted from all of the running he had done, _I swear I ran like fifty miles today!_ And although it was still quite early, Horo's eyes closed and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, as the hushed voices in the kitchen grew silent.

A/N: Hope you all liked it, Lolz, please review! And I shall tell my Master Hao to spare your lives when he becomes Shaman King! …(gets a call from Jen-Tao07 reminding her he dies) …MY LORD AND MASTER! NOOOOO! TT. (cries her lil hart out) OK PPLZ! MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW! I NEED HAPPINESS! .''


End file.
